The Fourth's Gamble (concept)
by Pankow4
Summary: This is just a concept that I have I would love it if you would stop by and give it a look


So basically I had this idea recently while rewatching some recent Naruto anime episodes. (This will be a Naruko [aka female naruto] x probably sasuke fic)

The idea goes that while Minato was still Hokage (pre-kyubi attack about 7-8 months), he calls Fugaku Uchiha into his office to discuss how his clan affairs are going. (I'm assuming that there is already a rift forming between the citizens of Konoha and the civilians at this point because it all started when the 2nd hokage made them into the police force).

Fugaku says that his clansmen are not listening to reason and slowly suggesting at staging a coup in the future. Minato tries to come up with a solution to quench the Uchihas thirst for power and thinks of the solution to offer his own unborn son/daughter into an arranged marriage (when they both become of age) with Fugaku's son Itachi. Fugaku likes this idea however he feels that this plan would only work if Minato's child would be a girl so that she would marry into the Uchiha name instead of an Uchiha becoming a Namikaze and seeing as how Itachi is a guy(not sure if sasuke would be better for this or not). Minato agrees with Fugaku on this and states that he find a way to make sure he has a daughter.

Now seeing as how Tsunade is out of the village and i doubt that any normal medical ninja know about altering genetic information he only has 1 place to turn to... Orochimaru. (Occording to the timeline Orochimaru leaves sometime between the first 1-3 or so months after Minato becomes the 4th there is a this time frame of a month or so that would make this completely possible).

Minato meets Orochimaru to strike a deal with him to make sure his child turns out to be a girl, however Orochimaru as we know him is a bit salty about not becoming the 4th Hokage so he agrees but he has his own little experiment he is going to perform while he is making sure their unborn child turns out to be a girl. Now obviously Kushina and Minato are going to have some reserves about doing this as they may or may not be altering their childs gender to peacefully stop an uchiha coup/revolt so I would have to include a long talk with them so they can figure the problem out.

after the operation has taken place Fugaku and Minato meet up and sign an agreement between them stating that a few years down the line when Itachi and naruko become of age Minato and Fugaku will sign an official marriage document for an arranged marriage. However while Fugaku realizes the contract is legally binding it is only so while both Fugaku and Minato live. Therefore as part of the contract Fugaku and mikoto become rightful godparents of naruko should anything happen to both Minato and Kushina.

Time would then skip to after the kyubii attack where the council (hiruzen, homura, danzo, and koharu) is arguing over what should happen with the child. With Danzo wanting to take care of and train the boy while koharu and homura think the child should be kept away from clans and simply become an orphan.

Then Fugaku would barge into this meeting and show the document of Fugaku and Mikoto becoming godparents for Naruko. While the council is very skeptical about entrusting the container of the 9-tails to a clan Fugaku states that not only do they have legal right over the child, should anything go wrong with the seal that the sharingan could have the potential to control the tailed beast. Hiruzen while skeptical of Fugaku's motives agrees, with the terms of him being able to check up on Naruko whenever he sees fit and should anything ever happen to her the conseqences would be dire.

And thats the idea for the opening chapter of my first story. Obviously needs alot of work and love, but i like the idea behind it and I think i know where I would like to go with it. Any constructive criticism is welcomed and any pointers would be great since writing is one of my worst subjects and I may not have the lore completely down. I would however like to make this as canon as possible. Probably will change the name also.

Updated 3/17- Thanks to Gagster for the review. I updated it to try to meet the problems you came up with. (still have a couple more to address but I can hopefully get it to a point where it isn't just plot holes everywhere). =D


End file.
